The present invention relates to an image display device.
An image display device, such as a liquid crystal display device of the active matrix type, has a plurality of pixel regions, such surrounded by two neighboring gate signal lines and two neighboring drain signal lines. The gate signal lines extend in the x-direction, and a plurality of the gate signal lines are spaced in parallel in the y-direction. The drain signal lines extend in the y-direction, and a plurality of the drain signal lines are provided in the x-direction. These signal lines are provided on the liquid crystal side of one of a pair of opposing transparent substrates, which have a liquid crystal material disposed therebetween.
In each pixel region, there is provided a switching element, that is activated by a scanning signal received from one of the neighboring gate signal lines, and a pixel electrode, that is supplied with an image signal from one of the neighboring drain signal lines through the switching element. The pixel electrode is arranged so that an electric field is generated between the pixel electrode and a counter electrode, that is formed on one of the opposing transparent substrates, so that the light transmission property of the liquid crystal can be controlled by the electric field.
Scanning line drive circuits connected to the gate signal lines and image signal drive circuits connected to the drain signal lines are mounted on the transparent substrate. For example, it is well known in the art to form such drive circuits from semiconductor devices using a face down bonding technique. In such a case, input signals to each of the semiconductor devices are fed from a wiring board (for example, a printed circuit board) that is arranged in the vicinity of the transparent substrate. The wiring board is provided with a bypass capacitor that is mounted between a power supply line and a ground pattern formed on the wiring board, so that a transient current necessary to operate each drive circuit is supplied by the bypass capacitor.